


Meeting you covered in blood.

by white_tiger



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: The story of how Sekhmet and Salem first met, part of the Birthright universe created by TheTrueFro
Comments: 7





	Meeting you covered in blood.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTrueFro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/gifts).



# Meeting you covered in blood.

[in an abandoned house in Banff Alberta, Salem age ten.]

Salem sat fine tuning the actuators in his crushing mode of his hand when Dale walked in with a big smile on his face. Salem folded his hands back to their normal state and looked up at his mentor. His mentor did not smile often so Salem’s device must have worked.

“How much was the haul?” Salem asked, Dale smiled broadly and raised a bag with money in it.

“a grand your device works wonders kid a few days and it skimmed enough make that without any real effort, just plug and wait!” Dale was a criminal who took Salem in two years ago when his family threw him out for being a special.

Dale moved to the counter and started pouring some beer into a pair of glasses. Salem rolled his eyes at how Dale liked to drink a good portion of the man’s share away like this.

“So, shall we split the reward now?” Salem asked, Dale frown but started smiling again.

“Relax kid this calls for a celebration, have a drink you earned it for entering the big boy times.” Dale handed him a glass of Dale’s favorite beer.

Salem felt something was off but Dale was the type to celebrate by giving Salem beer like this, so he took the glass and drank from it frowning at the taste which was worst than normal; Salem’s vision start to spin slightly. Salem reacted quickly lunging for his hunting rifle a roar of fire turn the gun and the concert floor molten. Salem staggered and his hands shifted to the crushing form only to stagger and fall.

“Damn kid, if you have just drank like a good brat you would be too out of it to feel what is coming.” Dale sighed sadly grabbing Salem by the neck and dragging him out back into the near by wood.

This was the edge of town so no one would notice, Salem could not move but could feel his Nanites working to fight the drug at Dale did not know just how far his Nanites had spread. Salem saw out of the his eye a shallow pit dug. Dale pulled out a knife, one sharpened by Salem only a day prior.

“Kid you made a big mistake in teaching me how you made the device and how to maintain it. Got no use for you no and so you got to go.” Dale explained before stabbing Salem in the gut and drawing the blade across him opening Salem up and dropping him into the hole.

“I would burn you to ash but you would stink too much of wires and shite, at least tonight my friends are getting rid of their pet assassin just right for my tastes but she should scream nicely when she is burnt if they don’t break her first.” Dale casually explained as he shoveled dirt onto Salem.

‘Warning fatal damage received beginning countermeasures.’ A voice that sounded like a female Salem echoed in his head. ‘Heart rate lowering Nanites converging on wound, converting foreign matter into additional Nanites. Entering Coma state to accelerate process in 3. 2. 1.’ The world went black.

###

Salem crawled out of the grave two hours later eyes glowing red in the night, pulling himself out of the grave he checked his body. His wounds were gone stitched up by his Nanites and the drug was gone as well; only sign he had been nearly killed was a massive tear in his shirt and the dirt. Salem growled low in a feral hate.

“Oh, I am not stupid Dale you are just too easy to predict. You forgot the lesson you taught me that first night. Double Tap.” Salem snarled as he stalked into the house.

He walked into the basement and saw all his hand made valuable equipment was gone… or at least all that dale knew about. Salem walked to a wall and it opened with a simple mental command revealing equipment that put his other gear to shame. Grabbing a pair of needles, he injected himself with a massive amount of his Nanites and his body began to shift. In only a few minutes Salem was gone and, in his place, stood a young girl. She stripped down quickly showering in the bathroom before slipping on the form fitting slim fire proof outfit and grabbing a pair of slender pistols.

“Well if my tracker is right his hunt has started and looks like the girl is headed this way how lucky can I get?” Kaleidoscope wondered as she checked her pistols and went out to the garage and found her car still there after all it was keyed to her signals.

###

Jasmine dodged to the right hearing the roar of fire, she felt her skin on her arm pucker as she got burned by the heat. Jasmine kept running through the forest dodging the arrows or silenced shots and fireballs from her pursuers with the help of the dead birds she had circling the area. Three years of being their pet assassin and this is how she would meet her end, hunted for sport covered in the lifeblood of one of her attackers.

‘Fucking pervert had to pick tonight to visit. Without him I could have taken out more than one by now.’ She grumbled dodging more fire, she knew this fucker got off burning people especially young girls.

‘what the fuck?’ Jasmine almost missed stepped as her forward scout saw something incredible. She altered course and made for where her bird sat watching a girl covered in blood.

###

Kaleidoscope got out of her car, she was too young to drive but a fake licence and a custom seat and pedals fixed that; she walked down the path into the woods noticing the bird in the sky that her scans showed was dead.

‘guess Dale did not lie, she can control the dead, well this makes things easier.’ Kaleidoscope smiled.

A man rounded the tree in front of her and called out. “Girl this area is off limits tonight! Go home.”

Kaleidoscope batted her eyes and a few tears leaked out. “Please mister I am lost I got separated from Daddy! I am scared!” Kaleidoscope hugged herself hands tucked in her long coat.

“Fuck me.” The man muttered, looking at the crying girl with pity he sighed. The girl was pretty for her age even if her rainbow hair and eyes marked her as a special. ‘Carpets match the drapes’ he noted the color of her hair was the same for the top of her head and her eyebrows a bright rainbow; her skin however was pale as snow almost glowing in the moonlight.

“Come on I will walk you to the parking lot and call your daddy.” The man reached the girl and offered his hand.

“Thank you, mister!” Before the man could react, she leapt and her fingers had scalpels instead of normal tips. Her fingers ripped his throat apart bathing her in blood.

The man fell to the ground clutching his throat only to feel a cold metal tube against his forehead a second before a silence shot ended his life. Kaleidoscope spat on the body looked up at the bird and waved, heading in the direction of the tracer she had planted in Dale.

After walking for a few minutes, a girl broke through the underbrush looking tired. She was soaked in sweat and blood. Kaleidoscope smiled, and tossed the girl a case she took off her back; the girl pulled out a bow and quiver of arrows.

“Keep the brain and spine of the pyro intact he will be useful to us. Right now, my name is Kaleidoscope.” Kaleidoscope instructed; the girl looked at her for a moment.

“You’re Salem.” Jasmine stated, Kaleidoscope smiled and nodded.

“Go hide they will be here soon; I will take out Dale.” Kaleidoscope ordered, Jasmine nodded and vanished into the trees.

###

Kaleidoscope watched as Dale and the other hunters came rushing out of the bush looking for sign of their prey. Dale locked onto Kaleidoscope with a perverted gaze as his eyes roved her body focusing on her suit. Dale licked his lips and locked eyes with her finally noticing the blood on the her face.

“Where did that blood come from little girl.” Dale asked gently. Kaleidoscope look shaken and scared looking towards some bushes.

“A girl attacked me and… and, I did not mean to hurt her! There was so much blood, she ran that way.” Kaleidoscope stammered in tears, Dale smiled cruelly waving for the others to go ahead.

“Don’t worry, I will get rid of that blood.” Dale said after the other left, approaching Kaleidoscope raising his hand to summon a fireball when he felt it.

“What’s wrong Dale? That flame your so proud of not working?” Kaleidoscope taunted Dale turned pale.

“I killed you.” Dale growled, the world spun and he fell to his knees.

“No, Dale you gutted me and left me in a shallow grave. I have been injecting Nanites into you for the last month and a half; your drug messed with my signal otherwise you would not have gotten the chance.” Kaleidoscope explained to Dale who could only knee there as his muscle refused to respond.

“Your friends are going to die and by your hands, goodbye Dale.” Kaleidoscope whispered in his ear, snapping her fingers Dale’s heart stopped and his brain shut down.

Releasing his control Dale got back up but this time under the control of Jasmine who sat in the trees above; Dale ran off after the others and the sounds of fire and men dying soon reached them. Jasmine leapt from the trees and look Kaleidoscope up and down. Nodding Jasmine stuck out her hand.

“Partners?” Jasmine asked, Kaleidoscope smiled. “Partners, but I don’t know your name.”

“Don’t have one now.”

“How about Tisiphone?” Kaleidoscope offered; Tisiphone nodded.

“Like the fury, a good name. but the sex change?” Tisiphone asked, Kaleidoscope shrugged.

“I could say it was to trick him but honestly I like this form a lot it gives me freedom my other form does not. In this form I am full fledged combat tech special with a focus on duel wielding weapons rather than an analysis tech with a sniper.” Kaleidoscope explained, Tisiphone nodded.

“Works for me, lets get out of here.” Tisiphone said and Dale appeared and lead the way.

###

[Longshot’s apartment shortly before Lily meets amber.]

Saber walked into the apartment with Longshot just behind her both carrying bags of groceries, Saber saw a girl sitting on the loveseat drinking a bottle of Dr. Pepper casually surfing her phone wearing a half mask. Saber dropped her bags and summoned her sword leveling it at the girl. She noticed Longshot had not reacted, the girl looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Sheath your blade Saber, I am here to talk with Longshot.” The girl spoke and Saber thought the voice sounded familiar.

“I thought you did not want that form known to the faction leaders?” Longshot asked Saber put two and two together and realized.

“Clockworth?” she asked.

“Yes, Longshot I will be out of town for a bit taking care of some business and will be out of contact the other leaders will also be out of contact for a few days so if anything happens that needs attention above normal levels contact Hyena.” Saber noticed when Clockworth stood up she was very attractive rivaling Nyx in looks for her age or what Saber guessed was her age.

“Yeah most don’t know that he can do that.” Longshot explained, Saber picked up the bags and headed to the kitchen.

“I am afraid to ask but is that cross dress or…” Saber trailed off, Longshot laughed.

“I have seen her change outfit in that form during a mission, it is real.” Longshot answered helping put away the groceries.

###

“Your contract states-” Fade started only for Sekhmet to growl.

“My contract states that two periods during the year I am free to seek my spouses Fade, I am not missing my anniversary, would you tell your wives to do that?” Sekhmet growled, Fade sighed.

“That is a low move… not bad, fine take your days off just be back in time for your mission and don’t reveal anything.” Fade instructed, Sekhmet scoffs.

“I am a professional Fade I know how to keep my client’s secrets.” Sekhmet scoffed leaving with a wave.

###

Tisiphone entered the safe house and smiled at the sight before her, Kaleidoscope sat in a set of rainbow sports bra and boy shorts with Tabetha a bright red set cuddling next to her on the couch watching my little pony. Well Tabetha and Kaleidoscope only half watching and fine tuning her beloved pistols.

“My favorite girls dress in my favorite sights of clothes for them.” Tisiphone purred entering the room and striping down to her matching gold underwear.

“You don’t like our sexier stuff?” Kaleidoscope asked smiling, pulling Tisiphone down between them.

“Nah Tabby might like that but I like my girls best ready to fuck or fight.” Tisiphone responded.

“You also prefer Kaleidoscope to Salem.” Tabby remarked as she turned off the tv, Tisi thought for a moment.

“I don’t care much since they are the same person but yeah I like Kaleidoscope better for looks. Salem is perfect for my taste in men but Kaleidoscope is my first in so many ways and she was the one who saved me so yeah I love her look more besides Salem does not have as good an ass.” Tisi replied.

“I thought you might be jealous that I have bigger tits?” Kaleidoscope teased straddling Tisi and pulling her face into Kaleidoscope’s chest.

“I don’t want them on me too cumbersome but I love playing with them.” Tisi replied muffled. “But I am a bit tired so lets just cuddle for a bit and watch some of Tabby’s kid show.”

“Hey you like it to.” Tabby teased, Tisi rolled her eyes.

“Only when you watch it with me.” Tisi said pulling her girls close enjoying the warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep Salem can change sex easily and spends most of his time in his female form but turns male to deal with his work or his agents most of the time.


End file.
